Stars
by yonipJA
Summary: It popped into my head before I fell asleep. It's short, I know, but I love stars. From Harry's POV. HHr.


**A/N: I was awake until like 3, I couldn't go to sleep so I decided to look out of my window. I was really surprised to see stars and was a little inspired to write this short story.

* * *

**

**Stars**

Tonight was the first night in two months that I saw them. No clouds obscured their beauty, their shine. In the dark sky were thousands of them. Stars. They twinkled and blinked above me. The luminous balls of plasma always intrigued me, leaving me on the ground while my mind drifts off.

I stood there for another minute before remembering my last time under the stars…

* * *

"Harry?" 

I turned around and saw Hermione in her grey t-shirt and black shorts. I smiled at her, "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?" She walked up to me and sat down at my side. "It's nearly four o'clock."

"Couldn't sleep," I answered quietly. I turned to face her. "Why are you out here?"

She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before saying, "I could get a blink of sleep," And before I could ask why she added, "Ginny snores just like Ron: loud and-"

"-constant." I finished for her with a smile. "I'm rooming with the original, I know."

We sat in silence for another couple of minutes, just looking up, sighing, and smiling at the small sources of light and energy above us. Hermione then lay back and put her hand behind her head and closed her eyes. I followed her actions and continued to gaze at the stars in the endless navy blanket.

"Beautiful…" I mumbled.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned to me smiling. "Aren't they?"

"I love the stars," I whispered without facing her, "They're endless… but if they did end… it would be at a number far too large. Stars last a lifetime…"

She was speechless for a couple of seconds then: "Wow…" I face her now "… I didn't know you were that deep Harry." She smirked at me and poked my ribs.

"Ah! Hey!" I laughed and poked her back.

Hermione and I poked each other until she ended up pinning my hands over my head while straddling my waist. She was breathless from laughing so much and her cheeks were totally flushed. Our noses were barely an inch apart and she stared deeply at me, I stared back.

"Beautiful…" I mumbled again, my lips nearly brushing hers.

She smiled at me, rolled her eyes. Then whispered, "Harry, I already know how much you love the-" I hardly had to lift my head to press my lips against hers. I was a little surprised when she didn't pull away… at first. After a couple of seconds we were back in our original position; our lips so close and our noses even closer. "…stars…"

* * *

I sighed at the memory. That kiss I gave Hermione was two months ago… the last time I saw a sky as clear as it was now. I don't know why I did it. My heart said 'yes' and my body said 'Oh hurry up already!' so… yeah, I kissed her. Hermione was slightly stunned after she got off of me. After a quick blush she stayed silent. I had apologized, and she accepted, then we had another awkward silence between us. 

…

I took a deep breath and looked up at the clear sky scattered with stars that blinked before me.

It was once again in the wee hours of morning and I'm at the Burrow. Right now the home of the Weasleys was dark, silent, and sleeping.

I sat down on a soft patch of grass and leaned back on my hands. I gazed at the thousands of little lights above. About five peaceful minutes passed and I was still there, in the same position, and my eye had caught a particular star that shone brighter than all the rest. I smiled at it.

"…Beautiful," said a familiar voice.

I twisted my body around and saw a curvy figure making her way over to me. I smiled, "Aren't they?"

* * *

**A/N: The night that I wrote this was the first night in two months that I saw stars in the sky. So this was sorta.. a real experience. Well, I hope you consider how important stars are. Because, without stars… we wouldn't exist.**

**I know it's really, really short, but it just sorta just popped into my head.**


End file.
